We have proposed that the New England Regional Primate Research Enter have as its research objectives the reproductive patho-biology of primates as related to human diseases, experimental psycho-biology, simian infectious diseases, including infectious neoplasms and the biology of South American (New World) monkeys as particularly related to the study of health related problems. This proposal was accepted by the National Institutes of Health and the areas of interest so designated. All of these objectives are aspect of high priority National research targets and perinent to the larger problems of population control, mental health and cancer.